Qui suis-je ?
by Dirus
Summary: Après avoir sauvé la famille de Hawkeye, celui-ci la ramène au QG où elle rencontre les autres Avengers, qui l’acceptent assez facilement malgré la méfiance de Bucky. Apparence étrange, amnésie totale... la même question envahit son esprit:  Mais qui suis-je ?
1. Un

**Bon, pour les nouveaux, voici _Qui suis-je?_ , un OC évoluant dans le monde des Avengers. **

**Pour les anciens, c'est un repost du chapitre 1-2-3 car je me suis révisé et j'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de fautes, de grammaires et d'orthographes qui m'avaient échappé. L'histoire est sensée être au temps de verbe présent, mais il y a certain verbe que je ne suis pas sûre (ça formait des phrases bizarres alors je les aies changés au mieux)**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et Stan-Lee (R.I.P.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps.: Tout les Avengers sont ensemble (pas de civil war, Pietro est en vie et Peter et Scott sont avec eux. Genre le monde utopique vous voyez ?)**

 **Pps.: STUCKY ️**

 **oOoOoOo**

Un

La lumière de cette grande bâtisse, sûrement un restaurant, m'éclaire à moitié depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Où est-ce que je suis ? Je l'ignore. Qui suis-je ? Pas de réponse non plus. Juste cet immense sentiment de m'être perdue, sans pour autant m'être déjà trouvée.

Je rabats mon capuchon noir sur ma tête, camouflant mes oreilles pointues qui bougent selon mon humeur. Je me suis réveillée dans ces vêtements, tous noirs: un pantalon de soie moulante accompagné de bottes à lacets aussi foncées, une cape avec un capuchon qui m'arrivait aux mollets recouvrait mes épaules, un corset noir et argenté surmontait un chandail moulant à manches longues du même tissu que les pantalons, des gants de cuir qui remontent jusqu'à mes coudes, protégeant mes avant-bras, un foulard couvrait mon visage, ne dégageant que mes yeux bicolores. Le droit était bleu comme le ciel d'été à la pupille verticale et l'autre vert fluo à la pupille rouge ronde. Bien évidemment, comme si les oreilles et les yeux ne suffisaient pas, j'ai un odorat et une ouïe très sensible. Mes cheveux noirs comme la suie aux pointe argentées étaient coiffés dans une longue tresse serrée m'arrivant à la taille qui me retombait sur l'épaule droite, cachée dans ma cape.

Ça fais des heures je marche et je ne ressens pourtant aucune fatigue, seul un grand vide qui m'habite depuis que je me suis réveillée dans cet entrepôt crasseux. Je ne connais personne, j'ignore totalement qui je suis, mais je ressens cet envie, tel un besoins primitif comme la soif ou la faim, de protéger les gens.

Un cri retentit. Un cri aigu, un cri de détresse, un cri de peur. Un cri qui écorche mes oreilles trop sensibles. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et m'élance dans la direction du son assourdissant pour moi. Un homme qui empeste l'alcool, du moins selon mon nez sensible, avait plaqué une adolescente sur un mur de briques et couvrait sa bouche de sa main sale. L'instinct de protection en moi prend le dessus et je frappe l'homme d'une bonne droite. Il m'attaque à son tour et je lui donne un grand coup de pied, l'envoyant valser dans la rue principale. L'homme n'est qu'un civil, mais je m'en moque. Ce besoins de protéger était plus fort que tout et cet idiot avait attaqué une adolescente innocente. Je voulais le tuer, finir ma mission. Je le frappe encore et encore, le plaquant contre les murs des bâtiments de la rue, le blessant sévèrement.

Un inconnu habillé de noir saute soudainement du toit et se met face à moi, semblant protéger le criminel. Il avait les cheveux bruns coupés aux épaules et un regard de glace. Rien ne me séparera de mon but, de ma mission, alors j'attaque le nouveau venu. Je ne lui veux rien, il s'est juste interposé entre moi et ma cible, alors il allait payer. Étonnamment, il bloque tout mes coups, comme s'il les devinait avant même que je ne les commette. Je réussis finalement à le faire tomber et disparais dans la noirceur de la nuit grâce à mes vêtement et ma discrétion naturelle. De toute façon, l'agresseur avait disparu et ce brun était trop fort dans le domaine du combat rapproché. Heureusement pour moi, mon foulard est resté en place mais cet homme a vu mes yeux bicolores.

oOo

Je soupire. Ça fais une journée que je suis dans cette forêt. Je m'y suis engouffrée lorsque le soleil s'est levé, échappant ainsi aux regards curieux et indésirables. J'attends que la nuit retombe et me faufile à nouveau sur la route de terre.

J'entends soudainement des cris et des pleurs venant de la ferme au bout du chemin. Je pars à la course, ma démarche féline toujours aussi silencieuse, vers la petite maison et y découvre des hommes en habits noirs attaquant un homme, une femme et trois enfants. Celui qui semblait être le père se bat au corps à corps avec l'un d'entre eux tandis que la mère tente de les empêcher de s'approcher des trois gamins. L'un des hommes attrape le garçon qui semble le plus âgé des enfants et pointe son arme contre sa tempe. Le père est poussé violemment contre le mur de la maison, aux côtés de la femme.

-Rendez-vous, ou je tire, ordonne l'homme qui tenait le jeune.

-Cooper ! Clint, fait quelque chose, s'il te plaît ! supplie la mère, le père levant les bras pour montrer sa soumission.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps dans l'ombre et m'élance vers l'agresseur, mon instinct de protection élevé au maximum. Je lève le pistolet et tire l'homme vers l'arrière, le détachant ainsi du jeune garçon. Un combat au corps à corps débute, mon visage toujours caché derrière le foulard. Le père reprend le combat à son tour et la mère protège les enfants en les mettant derrière son dos, la petite fille ayant le bébé dans ses bras, elle-même cachée derrière le jeune nommé Cooper. L'homme que j'affronte se retrouve rapidement avec le poignet brisé, de nombreuses contusions parcourant son corps, courant pour s'enfuir. Un autre me saute dessus et subit le même sort. Alors que je croyais que moi et le père de famille, qui s'appelle Clint si j'ai bien compris, avions mit les quatre agresseurs hors d'état de nuire, l'un d'entre eux qui n'avait que des égratignures sur les bras et les jambes se retourne et attrape un morceau de métal rouillé au sol. Il s'élance en courant vers le père et allait le lui planter dans une jambe, profitant du fait que Clint était de dos à lui entrain de s'assurer qu'aucun des membres de sa famille n'ait été blessé, quand je me suis jetée entre les deux hommes. Le métal tranche profondément la peau de ma cuisse gauche, déployant une grande douleur dans tout mon corps, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je tombe au sol sans un bruit, le sang coulant à flot. Clint se retourne sous un cri de sa femme et attaque l'agresseur, qui s'enfuit à son tour. Il se penche rapidement à mes côtés pour évaluer les dégâts.

-On doit soigner ça au plus vite, sinon ça risque de s'infecter. Laura, va faire tes bagages avec les enfants, je vous emmène au QG. Vous serez en sécurité là bas. déclare-t-il en retirant sa chemise déchirée pour m'en faire un garrot. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, baissant les yeux. Il semble comprendre et n'insiste pas plus. Il attache solidement le tissu qui commence déjà à s'imprégner de mon sang et me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu permets que je retire ton foulard ? J'aimerais bien connaître au moins le visage du sauveur de mon fils.

Je retire moi-même le tissu qui dissimulait mon visage. Il hausse un sourcil face à mes yeux peu communs, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Il me dépose rapidement dans une camionnette.

-Je reviens.

J'hoche la tête, serrant les dents face à la douleur de ma jambe. La petite famille revint rapidement, les deux adultes et le bébé sur la banquette avant et Cooper et sa sœur à l'arrière, à côté de moi. J'entends Clint mettre les valises dans la boîte du camion et il embarque, démarrant la voiture. Le début du voyage se fait dans le silence, je me tiens la jambe, ayant l'impression qu'on voulait me l'arracher. Cooper prend soudain la parole, comme s'il n'en peux plus d'attendre.

-Merci de m'avoir libéré de cet homme, murmure-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

Je lui lance un petit sourire douloureux et gémit légèrement quand la fourgonnette eu un soubresaut, ma jambe frappant légèrement la banquette avant. Je sens mes oreilles se coller contre mon crâne sous ma capuche en réaction à la douleur.

-Ça fait mal ? demande sa petite sœur.

J'ai la brusque envie de rire jaune mais me retint. Cette gamine viens de risquer de se faire tuer par ces hommes, et puis les gosses sont si innocents à cet âge. J'hoche simplement la tête. Je n'aime pas parler, je ne veux pas m'attacher à ces enfants, à Clint ou à Laura. Dès que ma jambe sera guérite, je repartirai et chercherai des indices sur mon passé.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Bon les chapitres sont un peu court mais je ne prévois pas une histoire bien longue.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes qui reste.**

 **Dirus**


	2. Deux

**Comme je l'ai déjà dis dans le 1, ceci est la version corrigée du chapitre deux.**

 **Les personnages appartienne à Marvel et Stan-Lee (R.I.P.) (sauf le OC)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **oOoOoOo**

Deux

-Pourquoi votre œil est bleu alors que l'autre est vert et rouge ? demande à nouveau la gamine.

J'hausse les épaules. Une chance que Lila n'a pas vue mes oreilles, elle ne m'aurait pas lâchée. J'ai appris, durant le voyage, les noms des trois enfants : Cooper pour le plus vieux, Lila pour la gamine et Nathaniel pour le bébé.

-Lila, arrête avec tes questions. réprimande Laura. Chéri, est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt ?

-Oui, encore dix minutes et on y est.

Dix minutes plus tard, exactement comme l'a prédit Clint, la fourgonnette se stationne devant un grand bâtiment. La famille débarque et Clint me prend à nouveau dans ses bras. C'est un peu embarrassant, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas tenue sur mes deux jambes de toute façon. On entre dans un grand hall, et nous sommes accueillit par un homme à la peau rouge et argentée. Il ressemble à un robot, mais à un humain en même temps. Un peu bizarre...

-Vision, tu peux les conduire à ma chambre ? Je dois aller voir Banner. Et passe par les couloirs, pas par les murs.

-Cela va de soi Clint, répond l'homme robot.

Laura jette un regard à son mari et suivit celui que Clint avait appelé Vision avec les enfants, les valises derrière elle. Clint, lui, se dirige vers une porte dans un grand couloir. Elle s'ouvre sur un homme portant un sarraus blanc sur une chemise violette et un jeans délavé.

-Barton ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonne l'homme.

-Je te l'expliquerai plus tard, y'a plus urgent, répond Clint en me déposant sur la table d'auscultation. Elle a reçu un morceau de métal rouillé dans la jambe.

\- Et qui est-elle ? réplique l'homme en s'approchant.

Clint hausse les épaules comme réponse.

-Bon, je résume: tu arrives ici au beau milieu de la nuit accompagné d'une jeune femme, aux yeux bicolores, avec une jambe blessée, la blessure probablement infectée, et tu ne sais même pas qui elle est ?

-Bingo. Mais elle nous a sauvé la vie, à ma famille et à moi, alors elle mérite d'être soignée, rétorque Clint.

Celui qui semble être le médecin soupire et s'approche avec un flacon et des bandes stériles.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Bruce Banner. Il va falloir désinfecter et après recoudre la plaie, déclare-t-il après avoir examiné minutieusement ma blessure.

Il trempe un tissu stérile dans l'alcool et l'applique doucement sur la plaie. Je retiens un cri, me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, la douleur plus présente que jamais.

Même s'il faisait attention et que ses gestes étaient délicats, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'arracher la jambe. J'agrippe la table et mes jointures deviennent blanches tellement je sers. Lorsque Bruce débute les point de sutures, presque en hésitant, la douleur s'apaise légèrement, mais reste très présente. S'il m'avait enfoncé un couteau directement dans la paie, je crois que ça ferait le même effet. Clint pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule et je laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif. Le docteur termine les points et bande la plaie avec le plus grand soin. Je me redresse lentement, aidée par Clint.

-Il faudra changer le pansement tout les jours et on pourra retirer les points de sutures dans environ deux semaines, déclare-t-il.

Je lui jette un regard de remerciement.

-Clint, tu crois vraiment qu'elle est humaine ? interroge Bruce soudainement, observant ma tête et mes yeux.

Je n'y ai pas prêté attention, mais mon capuchon est tombé et s dévoilé mes oreilles pointues. Elles se collent contre mes cheveux, représentant mon embarras devant les regards scrutateurs deux hommes.

-Je crois qu'avec tout ce que nous avons affronté, plus rien ne m'étonne. Viens, je te présenterai à Steve demain, répond Clint en m'aidant à me lever, un bras autour de ma taille.

Bruce réagit instinctivement et me tend des béquilles. Nous sortons de l'infirmerie et Clint me conduit à une porte. Il l'ouvre et j'entre, Barton derrière moi.

-Je viendrai te chercher demain pour te présenter Steve. Bonne nuit.

Je lui fit un petit salut de la main et il sort. La chambre est assez spacieuse: lit double, armoire, tables de chevets, grande fenêtre, salle de bain adjacente.

Heureusement, elle est au Rez-de-chaussée, m'évitant ainsi de devoir affronter les marches que j'ai aperçue tout à l'heure. Je me couche rapidement, m'endormant aussitôt. J'ai bien besoins de me reposer après ces deux nuits blanches et cette blessure toujours aussi douloureuse.

oOo

Je me réveille alors que le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Je soupire, me rappelant lentement la journée précédente. Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain avec mes béquilles. J'entre dans la douche et évite d'humidifier le pansement. Une fois lavée, je ressors et observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Je remarque un détail qui m'avais échappé la première fois où je me suis vue dans une vitre. J'ai une petite étoile rouge tatoué sur chaque lobe d'oreille. Bizarre comme endroit.

J'hausse les épaules. Je ne suis même pas humaine, alors pourquoi me préoccuper de ça ? Je brosse mes cheveux noir et gris et les coiffe en deux tresses qui me retombent sur chaque épaules jusqu'à la taille. Je retourne dans la chambre et décide de laisser ma cape sur la chaise. Mieux vaut aller voir Bruce pour changer le pansement avant d'aller déjeuner. Je découvre avec étonnement des vêtements propres à ma taille: un simple t-shirt, un legging et une veste, tous noirs. Sûrement une attention de Clint ou de Bruce, qui a eu le temps de prendre mes mensurations. Je me change, laissant mes vêtements sales aux pieds du lit, et sors en direction de l'infirmerie. Bruce m'accueille avec moins de réserve, toujours aussi gentil.

-Bien dormi ? demande-t-il alors que je dépose mes béquilles à proximité.

J'hoche la tête alors qu'il s'occupe de la blessure.

-Elle ne s'est pas rouverte, c'est une bonne nouvelle, déclare Bruce en terminant le nouveau bandage. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Je ne réponds pas et il fronce les sourcils.

-Est-ce que tu connais au moins ton nom ? Demande-t-il à nouveau.

Je décide d'être franche et secoue la tête. Il soupire et me tend mes béquilles.

-Ne pers pas espoir, je suis sûr que tu vas finir par t'en souvenir, m'encourage le docteur Banner. J'imagine que tu ne te rappelles pas non plus de ton passé ?

J'hoche la tête, confirmant ses dires. Il me conduit à la salle à manger.

-Clint est là-bas avec sa famille, me dit-il en pointant les Barton. Bonne journée.

Il part alors que je lui fais un petit signe de la main. Pourquoi sont-ils si gentils avec moi ? Si j'ai sauvé les Barton, c'est parce que c'était instinctif. Je me dirige lentement vers eux à l'aide des béquilles. Laura me salut gentiment, elle semble reconnaissante à propos d'hier.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire hier, mais merci, merci pour tout, dit-elle doucement.

-Ouais, merci beaucoup, ajoute Clint. Je me sens mal pour ta blessure.

Je secoue la tête avec un balancement de la main pour lui dire de ne pas se sentir coupable. Il me fait signe de m'assoir à côté de Cooper, qui observe étrangement mes oreilles. Lila également d'ailleurs.

-Elle sont cool tes oreilles ! s'exclame le garçon.

Je souris tristement. Elles ne sont pas "cool" comme il le dit si bien. En fait, elles ne font que m'apporter plus de questions sans réponses sur mon passé.

-On peut les toucher ? demande sa sœur avec curiosité.

-Ça suffit vous deux, intervint Clint. Tiens, tu ferais mieux de manger, on va aller voir Steve après.

J'acquiesce et débute mon petit déjeuner sous les regards scrutateurs des gosses. Et des autres personnes présentes, à vrai dire. Une fois notre repas terminé, Clint me conduit à un grand salon où un grand blond aux yeux azurs se trouvait déjà.

-Steve ? C'est elle qui a sauvée ma famille hier, présente Clint.

Le blond se lève et s'approche en me tendant la main.

-Bonjour, je suis Steve Rogers. Et vous ?

Je lui serre la main mais ne réponds pas. Il échange un regard avec Clint et semble comprendre que seul le silence lui répondra. Il regarde mes oreilles et scrute mes yeux avec un regard intéressé. Il est un peu intimidant à vrai dire. Un homme entre soudainement dans la pièce. Il est brun aux cheveux mi-long. Je le reconnais ! C'est lui qui a défendu le criminel. Il semble me reconnaître aussi parce qu'il attrape le revolver attaché à sa ceinture et me pointe avec.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclame Clint, me mettant derrière lui.

-Steve, c'est elle qui a tentée de tuer cet homme, déclare le brun, son regard gris bleu menaçant posé sur moi.

-Mais elle ne l'a pas tué parce que tu es arrivé à temps, tempère le blond en se rapprochant.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! grince le brun. Elle a eu un entraînement semblable au mien. murmure-t-il, mais je l'entendis à cause de mon ouïe. Si on la laisse vivre ici, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire...

Steve soupire et m'observe, scrutateur. Je me rapproche légèrement de Clint. Ils sont vraiment bizarres ces deux là, pas autant que moi faut l'admettre, mais quand même. Et la vue de Steve me rends toute étrange, comme si je le connais depuis longtemps.

-Écoute, regardes dans quel état elle est. Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse nous faire le moindre mal. Et tu seras là pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu oublis que nous sommes les Avengers, répond-t-il finalement, toujours en murmurant. Et puis, j'ai une totale confiance en Clint. Elle a sauvé sa famille.

Le brun lâche un soupir, exaspéré, et sort de la pièce.

-Je suis désolé, s'excuse Steve en revenant vers nous tandis que je sort de derrière Clint. Bucky est légèrement suspicieux avec les étrangers.

J'hoche la tête. C'est donc Bucky son nom. Et il a dit que j'ai reçu un entraînement semblable au sien. Ce qui explique comment il a put contrer mes coups lors de notre corps à corps. Mais ça ne fait qu'amener plus de questions sans réponse, qui sont déjà très nombreuses. Et s'il pouvait m'aider pour retrouver mon passé perdu ?

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Voilà.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes qui m'ont échappée**

 **Dirus**


	3. Trois

**Voilà chapitre 3, il est différents de l'ancien, parce que j'ai ajouté quelques petites choses.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et Stan Lee (R.I.P.)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **oOoOoOo**

Trois

J'ai découvert que le QG, comme l'appelle Clint (et la plupart des habitants aussi, si j'en crois les conversations que mes oreilles sensibles ont entendues), est plus un centre d'entraînement qu'autre chose. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis arrivées et j'ai réussi à rester un peu à l'écart. Si la famille de Clint ne vivait pas ici désormais, je crois que ça aurait pu passer pour un centre militaire.

Mon regard vairon est attiré par un homme aux cheveux blancs et une femme brune. Une lueur rougeâtre entoure ses mains et ils me regardent avec curiosité. L'homme apparaît soudainement devant moi, une ligne bleutée derrière lui. Il a donc le pouvoir de courir vite ? Hum.

-Salut, moi c'est Pietro ! se présente-t-il. Et elle c'est ma sœur Wanda.

Je leur serre la main, je porte toujours mes gants de cuir. Il est vraiment bourré d'énergie celui-là. La dite Wanda me regarde intensément, ses yeux scrutateurs rivés aux miens. Je ne la quitte pas du regard et elle semble apprécier puisqu'elle m'adresse un sourire doux.

-Bienvenue au QG. C'est toi la nouvelle qui a sauvé la famille de Clint ? demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demande Pietro.

Je baisse le regard au sol et les contourne avec mes béquilles. S'ils sont là pour essayer de me tirer mon nom de force, autant qu'ils abandonnent tout de suite. J'ai à peine eu le temps de faire deux pas (si on compte les mouvements des béquilles comme un pas) que Wanda m'interpelle.

-Hey attends !! s'écrie-t-elle.

Ils s'avancent à mes côtés.

-Excuses mon frère, il est un peu trop direct parfois..

Pietro soupire exagérément et lui jette un regard incrédule.

-On te t'obligeras pas à parler si tu veux pas tu sais, continue-t-elle.

-On devait aller voir Cooper et Lila, tu viens avec nous ? ajoute son frère.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. J'ai rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui. Bon, pourquoi pas ? J'hoche la tête et leur emboîte le pas, écoutant à moitié ce que Wanda m'explique.

-Eh, tu m'écoutes ? demande soudainement la brune, me faisant sursauter.

Je lui jette un regard d'excuse et me concentre sur elle tandis que Pietro éclate de rire.

-Je disais qu'il faudrait qu'on te trouve un nom, répète Wanda dans un soupir. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Bof, j'hausse les épaules. Je ne sais même pas si je vais rester après la guérison de ma jambe, s'ils veulent me trouver un nom, leur choix.

-Que dis-tu de Agafya, Marie ou Catherine ? propose Wanda.

Je secoue négativement la tête, même si j'aime bien Catherine.

-Ok, enchaîne son frère. Hum... Nina ? Katinka ? Klara, Klavax, Kseniya ? Sarah, Sandra, Charlie, Charlotte, Hanna, Jennifer, Cassandra, Tara, Ivy ?

Je secoue la tête, pas convaincue.

-Pourquoi la plupart des noms que tu donnes finissent en « a » ? s'étonne Wanda en regardant son frère.

-Bah, je sais pas. La plupart des filles qu'on connaît qui vivent au QG ont un nom qui finissent en « a ». Wanda, Natasha, Maria, Laura, Lila... réplique son frère en haussant les épaules.

-Tiens, c'est vrai, je l'avais jamais remarqué, songe Wanda à voix haute. Bon, on pourrait demander aux enfants s'ils ont une idée.

À peine finit-elle sa phrase qu'on entre dans le petit salon où j'ai été présentée à Rogers. Cooper est entrain de lire, étendu sur un canapé, Lila dessine sur la table basse et Laura berce Nathaniel sur un fauteuil. Clint est absent, sûrement perdu quelque part à pratiquer le tir à l'arc. J'ai aussi appris qu'il était le meilleur archer du QG, selon les rumeurs.

-Wanda ! s'écrie joyeusement Lila en attrapant sa feuille.

Elle s'élance rapidement dans les bras de la brune qui la serre contre elle avec un sourire. Pietro s'avance vers Laura qui lui sourit avant de lui mettre Nathaniel dans les bras.

-Salut champion, sourit-il alors que le bébé laisse échapper un rire joyeux en essayant d'attraper ses cheveux blancs.

Cooper se redresse et me sourit avant de descendre du canapé et de me serrer contre lui, ses bras autour de ma taille. Mal à l'aise, je lui tapote maladroitement le dos. Je laisse échapper un grognement étouffé lorsqu'il touche ma jambe.

-Hrrmf !

-Désolé, s'excuse-t-il en se séparant aussitôt.

Je lui passe une main dans ses cheveux en les brassant pour le rassurer. Je me dirige lentement avec mes béquilles jusqu'au canapé où je m'assoie lentement, essayant de limiter la douleur qui m'envahit à nouveau par vague.

-Hey, les terreurs, appelle Pietro d'un ton amusé, on cherche un nom pour notre amie. Des idées ?

Laura sourit devant l'initiative des jumeaux et vint s'assoir à côté de moi après avoir reprit Nathaniel des bras de Pietro qui s'assit au sol, adossé à l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-Alice ? propose Lila.

Je secoue légèrement la tête.

-Stéfanie ? demande Cooper.

Toujours non.

-Hum.. c'est dur, soupire Lilas en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je fais un mouvement pour m'excuser et elle hausse les épaules.

-Sandy ?

-Marie, Lola ? Samantha ?

Je secoue encore la tête.

-Amanda ? Eloïse ?

Non, aucun de ses prénoms ne me définie. Je sais, je suis difficile, mais je ne les aime pas, et ils ne me conviennent pas. Laura, qui n'a pas parlé depuis qu'on est arrivé, sort soudainement de ses pensées.

-Que dirais-tu d'Aurore ? me demande-t-elle. Ton œil rouge et vert et celui bleu ressortent comme une aurore boréal, en plus de tes cheveux noirs et argentés qui représentent la nuit et les étoiles.

Aussitôt, les enfants sourient et hochent la tête, attendant mon verdict. Aurore, comme une aurore boréal. Inconsciemment, je sais c'est quoi, même si je n'ai aucun souvenir d'en avoir déjà vue une. Aurore. Oui, c'est une beau nom, c'est parfait. Je hoche la tête et Laura me sourit en me glissant Nathaniel dans les bras. Mon expression de surprise la fait rire et elle m'aide à le placer pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Mets une main sous les fesses et un bras dans son dos, me dit-elle en plaçant mes bras autour du petit qui lâche un cri de joie.

Comment peut-il être heureux en quittant les bras de sa maman ? Question sans réponse. Nathaniel attrape une mèche de mes cheveux qui n'est pas dans une tresse et tire avec joie dessus. Le peu force avec laquelle il tire me fait sourire et il rit joyeusement.

-Alors, t'es ok pour Aurore ? me demande Pietro avec sourire.

Je hoche la tête alors que Cooper s'assoit à côté de moi et reprend son livre, blottit contre mon flan. Un homme entre soudainement dans le salon, sa barbiche brune parfaitement taillée et les cheveux bruns en bataille. Il est suivit de Clint qui attrape Lila, qui s'est élancée vers lui pour un câlin. Le brun arrive rapidement face à moi, me détaillant des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stark ? demande Pietro, sur le qui-vive.

Je jette un regard étonné au coureur avant que le dit Stark ne me tende une main. Il attend que je la prenne en se présentant.

-Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope.

Je reste étonnée avant de lui serrer la main avec hésitation, serrant Nathaniel contre moi pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

-C'est Anthony, m'explique Clint. Il est le propriétaire du QG.

-Et merci de nous permettre de vivre ici M. Stark, ajoute Laura en reprenant Nathaniel.

-Oh c'est rien. Et pas de Monsieur Stark avec moi. Ça sert à quoi d'avoir de l'argent si on peut pas aider sa famille de temps en temps ? Et Legolas, je te l'ai dit cent fois, c'est Tony. Y'a que mon père qui m'appelait Anthony, et je ne suis pas son plus grand fan. Alors, comment elle s'appelle ? demande Anthony - _non Tony_ \- aux autres.

-Je te l'ai dit Tony, elle ne s'en rappelle pas, soupire Hawkeye.

-Si, elle a un nom, c'est Aurore, répond Cooper en levant à peine le nez de son livre, toujours contre moi.

-Aurore ? s'étonne Clint. Elle vous a dit son prénom ?

-Non, on a choisit pour elle ! sourit Lilas avec joie.

-En fait c'est maman qui a choisit, riposte son frère.

-C'est pareil, rétorque la gamine avec un soupir.

-Bien, alors Aurore, si tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à mon laboratoire pour quelques tests, déclare Tony d'un ton étrange, entre la joie et la curiosité.

Il semble trop curieux pour son propre bien. Il continue de me détailler, surtout mes yeux et mes oreilles, qui se collent contre mon crâne avec inquiétude. Je jette un regard un peu craintif à Clint qui me sourit, rassurant.

-T'inquiète, tu peux faire confiance à Tony. Il est un peu excentrique et tête de mule, mais c'est un bon gars, sourit Hawkeye sous le soupir de son ami. Il veut juste faire quelques tests pour ton propre bien, personne n'y a échappé.

J'hoche la tête et Wanda me donne mes béquilles alors que Pietro m'aide à me lever.

-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? demande le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Je secoue la tête. Si Clint dit que je peux avoir confiance en Tony, alors je le crois. Il n'a aucune raison de me mentir, et je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance.

On sort du salon et les deux hommes me traînent en bavardant jusqu'au labo du brun.

-Assieds-toi là, me dit-il. Je vais te faire des prises de sang et je demanderai à FRIDAY de te faire un check-up complet.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, interrogative. FRIDAY ?

-C'est une Intelligence Artificielle, elle contrôle tout ce qui se trouve dans ce bâtiment, résume Clint.

-Bonjour, me salue une voix féminine placide et métallique.

Je lève instantanément les yeux au plafond.

-Ils font tous ça, sourit Tony en se rapprochant. Tends le bras droit.

Je lui obéit naturellement mais me rebiffe aussitôt en voyant l'aiguille qu'il a en main. Je secoue violemment la tête et Clint pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas laisser une aiguille m'approcher. Je sens ma respiration s'emballer.

-Rythme cardiaque en augmentation, prévient l'IA.

-Hey, Aurore, qu'est-ce que t'as ? me murmure Clint, inquiet. Calme-toi.

Je continue de secouer la tête en voyant toujours ce petit truc métallique dans la main de Tony. Celui-ci semble comprendre et repose aussitôt la seringue en levant les mains. Mes tremblements commencent à se calmer quand je comprends qu'ils ne me forceront pas à faire cette prise de sang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est hors de question qu'une aiguille m'approche, comme si j'en avais un mauvais souvenir.

Mais je n'ai pas de souvenirs...

 _« Continuez les opérations... elle deviendra le contraire de l'Atout. Découvrez ce qu'il faut lui injecter pour qu'elle obéisse aux ordres, déclara un homme en blouse blanche._

 _-Et après ? demande un autre homme._

 _-Effacer ses souvenirs, puis congelez-la. On la réveillera quand on aura le sérum._

 _-À vos ordres, obéit l'homme alors qu'une femme s'approchait avec deux énormes seringue, l'une remplie d'un liquide verdâtre et l'autre d'une substance noir. La noire en premier, ses cheveux vont et ses yeux changeront, et la verte ensuite pour son odorat et ses oreilles. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, on provoquera la mutation nous-mêmes._

 _Les scientifiques l'entourant obéirent et alors l'impression que j'implosais s'imposa à moi alors que j'hurlais en me débattant sous la douleur._

 _-N'arrêtez pas, ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef. Regardez, ça fonctionne... maintenant effacez sa mémoire._

 _J'halète, des arcs électriques douloureux parcourant encore mes nerfs alors que je sens qu'on me soulève et qu'on me traîne à une chaise à laquelle ils m'attachent. Quelque chose se referme autour de ma tête alors qu'un homme glisse un morceau de caoutchouc qui avait la forme de mes dents. Et alors tout n'était que douleur. »_

-Aurore !

La voix de Clint me réveille me sortant du premier souvenir que j'ai depuis mon réveil. Je me rends compte que j'étais en crise de panique, la respiration ralentissant lentement.

-Fréquences cardiaques en baisses, déclare FRIDAY.

Je me couvre les yeux de mes mains, toujours aussi effrayée. L'adrénaline redescend lentement et je prends de grandes respirations afin de me calmer. Les bras de Clint sont toujours autour de moi, et je me blottis aussitôt dans son étreinte.

-Ça va ? s'inquiète Tony.

Je hoche la tête alors que mes tremblements se calment. Clint me frotte une épaule alors que je prends une bonne respiration.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demande le brun en tirant une chaise et en s'asseyant dessus à califourchon.

Je m'essuie les yeux, j'ai commencé à pleurer sans m'en rendre compte, avant de me figer face au liquide rouge et tiède sur ma main gauche et de l'eau salée sur ma main droite. Mais qu'est-ce que...?

-Elle pleure du sang ! s'effare Clint.

-FRIDAY ?! s'écrie Tony, stupéfait.

-Je ne détecte aucune baisse de globule rouge chez miss Aurore, déclare l'IA, la voix sans émotion. Il semble que cette réaction sois totalement naturelle pour son métabolisme.

-J'arrive pas à y croire... murmure Clint, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je dois vraiment lui faire une prise de sang dans les règles, soupire Tony en se levant pour me tendre un linge humide. Mais avant il faut découvrir pourquoi elle a autant peur des aiguilles.

Je nettoie ma joue gauche couverte de sang et le pourtour de mon œil gauche (soit le rouge et vert) pendant que Clint reste songeur un instant avant de claquer des doigts.

-Bucky a dit qu'elle a eu le même entraînement que lui, débute-t-il sous mon regard vairon. Ce qui veut probablement dire injections, torture et amnésie obligatoire.

J'attrape sa main, attirant son regard. Je ferme les yeux en acquiesçant alors qu'il comprend soudainement la raison de ma crise d'angoisse.

-Tu t'es rappelé de quelque chose ? demande-t-il alors que j'acquiesce. Des expériences ?

Je confirme à nouveau, ma respiration enfin normale.

-Ça explique la panique soudaine, songe Tony à voix haute. Ok, Aurore, écoute: je dois te faire des prises de sang, c'est obligé. On doit savoir ce qu'il y a dans ton code génétique pour ton propre bien.

Je soupire en baissant la tête. Pas ces aiguilles, tout mais pas ça.

-On peut faire comme avec les enfants qui ont leur premier vaccin: Clint ou moi te distrait et tu te concentres sur nous. Je peux aussi demander à Bruce de venir, c'est le meilleur docteur, tu ne sentiras rien. Tu veux bien le faire ?

Je reste un moment la tête baissée, Clint me frottant continuellement l'épaule pour me rassurer. Je finis par hocher la tête et Tony demande à FRIDAY d'appeler Bruce. Celui-ci rentre après cinq minutes d'attentes. Il tire à lui un tabouret roulant et Tony lui laisse la place devant moi.

-Alors, on va juste prélever quelques fioles pour les tests et après c'est fini d'accord ? me sourit-il en passant un linge humide nettoyant sur l'intérieur de mon coude gauche. Tu ne sentiras presque rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je hoche la tête, mais dès qu'il approche l'aiguille je tire instantanément mon bras contre-moi, les mains tremblantes. Je n'y peux rien, ces trucs brillants me font trop peur.

-Hey, écoute, murmure Tony en prenant la place de Clint. Penses à un endroit calme, comme une bibliothèque, une forêt ou une clairière.

Je ferme les yeux et m'exécute, essayant de toute mes forces d'oublier le moment présent. Je sens la main de Bruce sur mon bras mais je me concentre sur Tony.

-Prends de grandes respirations, inspire, expire. Détends-toi, murmure Tony.

Il continue de me murmurer ce type de paroles pendant de longues minutes. Je sens la main de Clint qui me caresse le dos de haut en bas pour me calmer, et je me re concentre sur ma respiration lorsque mon esprit se rend compte que Bruce m'a planté une aiguille dans le bras. Je pose inconsciemment ma tête sur le torse de Tony. Un bruit qui bidouille sous mon oreille m'aide à me calmer, de même que ses battements de cœur. Je le sens enfouir sa main dans mes cheveux avant que Bruce ne retire l'aiguille.

-Et voilà, fait-il en plaçant les fioles de sang sur un porte contenants. Il reste juste à faire les tests.

Je rouvre les yeux en baissant ma manche après que Bruce m'ait mis un diachylon. Tony prend les fioles et sort de la pièce, sûrement pour faire les tests.

-On va en profiter pour changer ton bandage, et je ferai quelques tests avec tes yeux s'assurer que les larmes de sang sont effectivement normal pour ton métabolisme, déclare Bruce en prenant les pansements qu'il avait amené avec lui.

Mon étonnement doit se voir car il précise en souriant doucement que FRIDAY l'avait prévenu quand il se dirigeait vers le labo. Il change le bandage en bavardant avec Clint, me félicitant sur la propreté de la blessure. Il me précise également que je peux abandonner les béquilles pour une canne pour encore une semaine en ajoutant que je guéris beaucoup plus rapidement que la moyenne. Le docteur Banner me conduit ensuite vers différentes machines où il me fait des examens pour mes yeux. Je peux sortir du labo près de vingt minutes plus tard, Clint étant partit plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant moi après avoir reçut un SMS pour une sois-disant mission. Je clopine avec ma nouvelle canne et fonce dans quelqu'un par manque d'attention. La personne en particulier se retourne et c'est l'homme que Clint a appelé Vision lorsque l'on est arrivé au QG, deux semaines auparavant.

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excuse-t-il. J'ignorais que vous vous trouviez derrière ce mur.

Je hoche la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que j'accepte ses excuses. Je le contourne et poursuis ma route en direction de la salle à manger commune. Il poursuit la sienne dans le sens inverse, et j'arrive finalement à la cafétéria. Celle-ci est quasiment vide, seuls quelques agents finissent de déjeuner. Je remplis mon cabaret comme je peux et vais m'assoir à une table vide. Je mange lentement, ressassant la matinée:

1- J'ai maintenant un nom, Aurore.

2- Mon œil bicolore pleure du sang.

3- J'ai une peur bleue des aiguilles.

4- J'ai un souvenir pendant que j'étais une expérience ( _à analyser_ ).

5- Je peux marcher avec une canne, et je pourrai repartir dans une semaine, lorsque ma jambe sera guérite.

Je sens aussitôt ma gorge se serrer à cette dernière affirmation. Oh non, je me suis attachée à ces gens. Je soupire en prenant une gorgée d'eau et lève les yeux sur la personne qui se trouve debout en face de moi. Je reconnais rapidement Steve.

-Salut, je peux m'assoir ? demande-t-il gentiment.

Je l'observe un moment. Étrangement, dès la seconde où je l'ai vu, dans ce salon, j'ai sentit aussitôt que je pouvais lui faire aveuglément confiance. Je hoche la tête en reprenant mon repas là où il s'est arrêté. Le blond prend place face à moi, et commence à manger après avoir mis son cahier à dessin à côté de son cabaret. La curiosité m'obsède et je ne tiens pas longtemps avant de lui demander si je peux regarder ses dessins à l'aide de signes.

-Oui, pas de problème. Tu pourrais peut-être communiquer avec nous en écrivant, propose-t-il.

Je suis rapidement séduite par l'idée.

-Tu sais écrire au moins ?

Je hausse les épaules. Il sort un crayon de sa poche, prend une feuille vierge et inscrit rapidement quelque chose. Il me tends ensuite le papier et le crayon.

 _Salut, je m'appelle Steve, et toi ?_

Il me fait un signe de tête en croquant une pomme. J'attrape le crayon à papier et réponds à sa question d'une jolie calligraphie.

 _Aurore. Mais j'ignore mon vrai prénom, c'est Laura et les enfants qui l'ont choisi. Tu me permets de regarder tes dessins ?_

Il lit rapidement ma réponse avant de me donner son cahier avec un sourire amusé.

La plupart de ses dessins sont réalisés au fusain ou au crayon à papier. Un sourire m'échappe à la vue d'un paysage qui montre une ville. Et même si je n'en ai absolument aucun souvenir, j'ai le sentiment profond que c'est la ville de Brooklyn. J'attrape le crayon et inscrit lisiblement:

 _Brooklyn, à... New-York ?_

Steve hoche la tête avec un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

 _Je ne sais pas. C'est une intuition étrange. J'en n'ai aucun souvenir mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'y avoir déjà mis les pieds..._

-C'est peut-être le cas, dans le passé duquel tu n'as aucun souvenir..

Je hoche la tête avant de tourner la page. Un portrait d'une jeune femme qui me semble familier y est dessiné, l'un des seuls avec de la couleur. Ses yeux bleus profonds ressortent avec ses cheveux blonds blés et ses traits fins. Son sourire doux et sa douceur naturelle rends le dessin encore plus réaliste. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Steve.

-C'est ma sœur, Keith Rogers, plus vieille de trois ans, soupire Steve d'un ton triste. Elle a été portée disparue en 1939, à ses vingt-quatre ans durant un voyage en France. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle, et elle doit être morte aujourd'hui.

Je fais une moue triste en lui tapotant le bras et il me sourit tristement. Je tourne les pages, observant avec intérêt les paysages et portraits. Sur l'un d'eux s'y trouve Bucky et Steve, visiblement une photo que le blond avait transmit sur papier. C'est un autoportrait de lui et Bucky, Bucky lui embrassant la joue alors que Steve souriait à l'objectif.

Steve a vraiment du talent. Transférer un photo d'un appareil sur un dessin sur du papier, ça semble compliqué.

Steve rougit doucement quand il se rend compte que j'ai cet autoportrait dans la main et je lui sourit en lui demandant:

 _Vous êtes ensembles ?_

Il hoche simplement la tête en rougissant encore plus. Je lui rends son cahier quand son téléphone sonne.

-Je vais devoir y aller, s'excuse-t-il. Je suis heureux d'avoir discuté avec toi Aurore, enfin, d'une certaine manière.

Je hoche la tête en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Il sort de la salle et je soupire. Peut-être qu'en demandant de l'aide à Steve, j'arriverai à avoir les réponses à mes questions ? Mais pour ça, Bucky dois être d'accord et rien n'est moins sûr.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Voilà.**

 **À la prochaine et oubliez pas de laisser une review**

 **Dirus**


End file.
